The choice
by Meaganliketowright96
Summary: Nessie leaves Jake, There was a battle and jake almost got killed because of people trying to get to her. So in order to save jake she must leave him
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS FIRST OR YOU WILL HAVE NO CLUE WHATS GOING ON.**

**4 months ago, Jacob was almost killed when he was bitten by a vampire who was trying to get to nessie. **

**She loves him to much to see him get hurt, so she must leave him in order to save him.**

**Wright a review and i will love you forever(:**

This was going to be hardest thing I was ever going to have to do in my lifetime.

Which we both new was going to last, a very long time.

I couldn't stand the thought of him getting hurt, I loved him to much.

How could live with myself if I was the reason he died? The truth is I wouldn't.

Every night when I would sleep all I saw was Jacob, all I saw was Jake dieing because of me.

My father supported me on this, My mother didn't.

My father understood me, he knew why I had to, For he had done it before to my mother.

My mother knew what it was like, she didn't want to have a repeat of what happened years ago.

But this wasn't up to them, it was up to me.

Jacob has giving me everything I have ever asked for, it would be selfish to keep him here when his life is at stake.

And I am not a selfish person.

I can here him outside already, he's waiting for me to come and talk to him. He knows something's up, I'm going to have to tell him.

I walk to the window and peer my head out, Without a doubt I know he has seen me.

"Hey beautiful" He says with a smile.

I smile back at him, knowing it doesn't meet my eyes.

"Hey Jake, I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright"

His face, his pristine and perfect face is all I can see when I walk down the stairs into the living room. While in the living room I see my father and mother sitting on the couch, they both look up at me with care and pity in there eyes. In my head I say

_Tell her I'll be fine._

My dad shakes his head, and I walk around the house to the outside of my window.

There he is, standing there. Leaning against the house.

I walk over to his side.

"Hey" I say

He smiles and puts his arm around me.

"I've missed you."

And then he does something that makes me want to go back upstairs and think about this some more.

He kisses me.

His warm lips touch mine softly making my whole body shake. The heat of his body is enough to make me sweat while I'm in my jacket.

But I know what I have to do.

I pull away and speak.

"Look, Jake I need to talk to you about something."

He pulls away too and stands up straight, he can tell I'm being not joking around.

I can feel my heart beating, A lump in my throat forms.

"Were leaving" I somehow manage to say.

"Your moving out?"

"No Jacob, were leaving town."

He looks at me confused.

"You leave town every weekend for blood.."

My eyes start to sting I fight them back with all the power I have and say.

"Were leaving, forever."

He still doesn't look like he gets it.

"Your not coming with us, me and all the Cullen's are leaving town and never coming back" My voice is weak, The lump in my throat is so big that it hurts.

"But, Nessie you- you can't just do that."

"I don't have a choice."

"No you can't, if you leave then I will have to come after you."

A tear goes down my face, I can tell how much I have hurt him

"Jake, I don't want you to come with me, I want nothing to do with you"

"Don't you see it Jake? We come from different worlds. Were not ment for each other, Your pack hates me, My family thinks your going to kill me every time you get mad, I'm tired of it."

He looks at me, For the first time I can read him. He looks as if I kicked him right in the balls and left him there to die.

His face gets mad, really mad.

"What the hell did I do? Was I not good enough for your family? Was I not good enough for you? Look at me god damn't!"

I look up at him, his anger is un-controllable, I move a step back.

"Jake, calm down. You know as well as I do that if you shift and choose to attack me that my father along with my uncles and aunts will be strong enough to rip you into shreds."

His breathing calms down, his face goes to mine.

"Nessie, if you leave, I'll have nothing"

" I know." I say.

That one broke him, I could tell by him shivering.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know, maybe one day you'll find someone new, someone who wont hurt you like I just did".

I didn't notice how hard I was crying until I wiped a piece of hair from my face, He walks over to me, Places his hand on my shoulder and whispers.

"Please, don't do this"

I quiver.

"I have to."

"For me?"

" I've already made my choice, now it's time for you to make yours."

I hear someone come around the house, great.

It's my one and only father.

"Nessie, Its time to come in its late."

In my mind I scream at him

_GO AWAY. I DON'T CARE. I'M TRYING TO TALK TO HIM._

" I don't care, Get in here now Renessme Cullen"

Before I can reply Jake starts to yell at Edward.

"YOU DID THIS! This was all apart of your plan wasn't it? You can't stand the fact that just _maybe_ I would win for once could you?" His body is shaking, the only thing stopping him from attacking is my hand pressing against his chest.

"Jake please stop! Don't do this!"

I can barely even speak my sobs are so bad.

"Jacob, Nessie doesn't want you anymore, nobody wants you, Your simply worthless to this family and the rest of the world." There was no hatred in my fathers voice when he said that, he sounded like he was giving advice.

The anger and pain in jakes eyes cuts me like a knife, The love I have for him is still strong the ache I feel when he looks hurt kills me. Just as it did 4 months ago when he almost died because of what I have done.

Once again in my head I tell my father something in my head

_Please dad, I need a minute, Just one more minute. If you stay it will only make it harder._

He nods and walks away.

"Jake, I don't want to hurt you. I hope good things come to you. Maybe someday the imprint will brake and you can find love once again, Just promise me one thing"

He looks at me with his brown eyes and whispers to me.

"Why should I promise you anything?" He sounds like he has acid on his tounge.

"Because I need you to." Was all I could say.

He stares at me some more before he speaks again.

"What"

"Promise me that when I leave, You wont come after me, You'll forget I was even alive."

He takes my hand in his and speaks again.

"I will always love you, Please stay with me, We can run-away together just me and you, We could start a family I know that's what you have always wanted" His face is inches away from mine, I can feel his hot musky breath in my nostrils. The pain in my throat aches, my stomach feels like its going to fall out.

In a broken whisper I speak again.

" I don't love you like I did. If you love me as much as you say you do then you will leave me and my family alone."

I've never been a good liar, I can't even believe the words that just removed themselves from my mouth.

"Just give me one last way to remember you" He says.

"What is it jake?"

Actions speak louder then words.

He takes my face in his warm hands, his face leans into mine and his warm lips press against me with a fiery passion.

My head is screaming at me, I love him too much to see him die because of me.

I want to pull away so bad right now, But this is for Jake. I owe him that much.

His lips leave my mouth and trace my jaw, I can feel his hands inside my shirt almost burning me, The moisture from his kisses linger on my skin, I find myself pressing against him putting my arms around his chest. I wanted him to hold me closer, I wanted to feel the heat of his body against me. If I didn't love him I would take him back, and make this go further, But I can't stand the thought of him getting hurt because of me.

He picks me up, I wrap my legs around him while our lips are glued together. His hands creep up the back of my shirt to my bra strap, he traces the line to the strap down to the cup and rubs his warm hand over it, his other hand is placed on my lower back moving up and down slowly.

I know at this time I will have to pull away.

Were both gasping for air.

"Please jake, stop."

He removes his hand from my bosom, and places me back on the ground.

"Thank you." Was all I could say.

"Can you do me a favor ness?"

"Anything."

"Don't do anything reckless."

The same quote my father used on my mother.

"I promise."

He doesn't say anything, Just nods.

I look at Jake for on last time, I kiss his warm damp cheek, and whisper to him

"I'm sorry, please try and live without me."

The rain picks up again as I walk in with a new found whole in my heart, the thought of leaving jake there kills me, But this was the right thing to do.

Was it?

My mom & dad are both sitting on the couch, I don't look at any of them, I run up the steps as fast as I can crying my eyes out.

I pull off the bracelet jake gave me and through it out the window, all the pictures I rip and shred into pieces, I get rid of my bed sheets that have the smell of jake on them, I destroy the scrapbook I have of me and jake, and finally I walk over to the window reach out my hand and grab the tree branch jake climbed up on surprise visits, I crush it into thousands of pieces before the branch falls to the ground.

I close my window and cover it with new curtains, I grab a spare blanket and crawl on to my bed.

With my face on the bare mattress I start to sob, I never new loving someone, would be this hard.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jacob Black._

I couldn't believe she did this. All because of her stupid leech family.

I know I shouldn't talk about her like this, but because she said she wanted nothing to do with me I might as well.

She was selfish, how could she end it like this, Oh yeah _she_ can find someone new because she's not attached like I am. The fact that im not attracted to anyone else I see makes it even worse.

I thought the last kiss we shared would make her stay, I did things I never did before, I touched places I never touched before, We were meant for each other, that's not something I can say about anyone.

She walks back in the house, her back to me. Her long auburn hair sticks to her back from the rain, I can hear her run up the steps in her house.

She gets to her room, and the light flicks on. I hide behind I tree and watch what she's doing.

She throws something out her window. I look at it, Its small, and it looks broken.

While she's not looking I run over and grab it.

Its her bracelet.

The one I made for her.

My anger builds up in me, I can feel my insides turn to fire.

I need to run home, now.

I glide out of my shorts and shift, then I run. I run with speed, I run with anger.

The wind and rain hit my face, making my shaggy coat soaked in the rain.

It doesn't take long to get to La Push, When I get there Billy is sitting at the dinning room table reading some book.

"Oh Jake, I didn't think you would be home yet" He says.

"Yeah, Me either." I say.

He can tell I'm upset about something, just by the growl in my voice.

"Did something happen Jacob?" Yep, He caught on.

I don't know if I should tell him or not, he saw what happened to me when Bella married that leech, How mad and upset I was. But this time it was different, it was worse.

The truth is, He's all I have left.

I pull up and seat next to him before we start to talk.

"It's Nessie."

He takes a deep breath in, I've never had a issue with Nessie, we only fought about little things.

"What happened Jacob?" replies. I need to think about how im going to word this one out before I can speak to him again.

"She's leaving"

"Doesn't she leave every weekend?"

"Yeah, but this time its-"

I didn't think it would be this hard to say.

"This time its what, Jacob?"

I take a breath in before I say the one word that will change my life forever.

"Forever" I finally say.

He still looks at me funny.

"Well are you going with her?"

"No"

He opens his mouth in shock, Like father like son.

He always liked Nessie, she was always polite to him, Whenever she spent the night at my house she made us dinner, Billy loved her food, He always told me that she would be the perfect wife.

We would never be able to find out.

"But, That's no possible. I mean you too have an imprint, and a strong one at that. What did she tell you?"

It hurts to think of the words she said to me, but I know I'm going to have to let it out sometime.

"She told me she didn't love me, that she doesn't want to be with me anymore."

He looks struck by that.

"What? Jake, Of course she loves you! I've seen the way she looks at you, No one I have ever met looks at one another like that. it's her family that hates you."

Her family, Who hates me in that family? Edward, Blondie, Um, Emmet only dislikes me because of Blondie, Alice gets a headache around me, Carlise is too nice to hate anyone, Essme wouldn't shoot a fly, and That jasper kid barely talks to me.

"I guess so."

"No Jake you know so, Look at it, She's half-vampire and you're a werewolf, Both of your back round's hate each other. Your brothers and her family would kill each other if they were in the same room for and hour."

He has a point, but I didn't want to think about her, I didn't want to think about my brothers, or her leeches.

"Yeah" Was all I could say.

Billy looked at me again with curiosity.

"Jake, did you guys ever, uh you know…" He left it there to trail on.

"No, I've only kissed her."

"Oh, well that's good."

I look at him like he's idiot.

"How the hell is that good?"

He doesn't say anything, he just looks back at his book. I should probably go to sleep now, its been along day.

I walk threw the kitchen into the shower, Once I get in I forget that Nessie left some things in here.

In the cabnient above the sink she has her pack of razors, Her shampoo is in the closet, and her lufa was still hanging on the shower head.

Without any thought I grab the lufa and shove it in my face. It smells just like her, Her sweet smell still lingers on it, I can't help it anymore. I need to let it out, I turn the facet on so Billy wont here me.

For the first time in a long time I cry, the hot tears poor down my face like rain, My chest is shaking so hard its like a miniature earthquake.

And all I can think is that she's gone.

I regretted everything I have ever done to make her angry, all the times she has probably needed me and I wasn't there.

Now she was gone, gone forever. She would never come back, I could tell by her voice.

Screw the shower, I turn of the facet and walk into my room

Which still have things that remind me of her in it.

She has clothes in the dresser, school books under the bed, and small pieces of her hair are on my pillow.

The whole room smells like her.

Her sweet smell.

I go on my bed, and lay down, My pillow smells like her hair, her sweet auburn hair.

My eye lids close, and my tears pile up.

After years and years of never being able to fall in love because of her she left.

Pictures of her baby doll face still linger in my mind while I try and force myself to sleep.

I'm not emotional, I've never been. But she changed my life.

I love her with every piece of my heart and more.

The phone is sitting next me, I want to try and call her.

I dial her home number

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring* _

Then someone answers.

"Hello?" Its Bella.

"Hey, Its Jacob."

She doesn't say anything for a minute.

"What do you want jake?" She says.

"I want to know what you did to Nessie."

"I didn't do anything to her, this was her choice."

Liar I say in my head, and I hang up.

I place my head into my pillow, and sleep.

Hoping that nessie will visit me in my dreams.

November

December

January

February

March

April

I wake up to the sun blinding me again, It was the first day of May.

May was Nessie's favorite month.

The thought of Nessie made me want to stay in bed forever just so I could think about her.

But I need to get up, There's a pack meeting today and because I'm the leader I need to be there.

Mornings sucked no matter what you do, but they got more hard now that I didn't wake up to the thought of seeing Nessie.

When I'm outside I shift and start running towards the forest were we always hold are meetings, I start to here everyone's thoughts about me while im getting there.

It's mostly Leah and Sam.

"_I wonder if he's doing better this morning, she's been gone for months." _Sam says in his mind.

" _If he doesn't feel well today I'm going to find those leeches and throw them of a cliff."_

Leah seems to be a good mood.

In the forest all of the pack members manage to get there on time and we start speaking about the random events that have accurred.

"_Leah, Seth, Anything strange happen?" _I ask.

"_Well, Seth thinks he found something but I highly doubt it was legit." _Leah answers

"_It was too legit! There's no way that was the scent of human!"_ Seth defends.

"_Alright, what happened?" _God there annoying.

"_My idiot of a brother thinks that there is a vampire lurking around in forks looking for someone." _

A vampire? Well it would explain why we are still forced to werewolves.

But why would they be here?

"_Jake, I think I know why there here." _Sam answers my thoughts

"_What do you think, Sam?" I ask curouis._

"_Well, we, um, We think there the same vampires that are after the Cullens, and.."_

"_And what?"_

"_We think there looking for….Nessie." _

"_Oh" _

"_Jake, do you, uh need a minute?" Quil says in a kind voice._

"_Yeah, Why do really need meetings anyway?" Jared add's in._

"_No, guys I'm fine, really." I don't convince any of them._

_Of course, Leah is first to add her 2 cents._

"_Your not fine Jake! You haven't been fine since the leeches left! Were all worried about you, Please you need to get over this."_

"_That's easy for you to say! _You_ haven't imprinted on anyone yet, you have no clue what this is like for me, So do me a favor and lay the hell off." _

_Me and Leah get along fine, but she always brings up nessie when she talks to me., I don't want to talk about nessie._

Not anymore, it hurts to bad.

"_Whatever, I'm leaving" _Leah says with a mental eye-roll.

"_Yeah we should all leave to."_ Sam says

They all take off and it's just me sitting in the forest.

Whoop.


End file.
